


帝二世 | 二世的穿衣鏡

by gingerag1608



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerag1608/pseuds/gingerag1608
Summary: 還債文其一。可能有OOC，地點在架空迦勒底。性癖全開敬請注意。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 17





	帝二世 | 二世的穿衣鏡

**Author's Note:**

> 還債文其一。可能有OOC，地點在架空迦勒底。性癖全開敬請注意。

埃爾梅羅二世的房內有一面穿衣鏡。

「工作還是得注重服裝儀容才行！」在被召喚到迦勒底沒多久後，埃爾梅羅二世向御主要求道。儀容雖然只是生活中的一小部分，但對於注重儀表的英國紳士來說，沒有格蕾幫忙檢查一切，在穿衣鏡前檢視自己就變得十分重要。他好歹也是時鐘塔的教師，雖然到了迦勒底已經沒了這個身分，但這樣維持莊重仍然是他小小的堅持。

尤其現在伊斯坎達爾也在身邊，他可不想敗了自己的王的面子。

雖然這麼說，但迦勒底的所有人都很清楚，埃爾梅羅二世這麼說只是彆扭罷了。不過是想在戀人面前表現出最好的樣子而已吧，御主私底下和達文西喝茶時總是這麼說著。

伊斯坎達爾當然也知道這件事。

就算只是肩並肩在食堂吃飯時，埃爾梅羅二世梳整的頭髮，以及淡淡的古龍水味，都像在大聲對他叫喊他的小愛人有多麼重視他，重視到平常單獨跟御主開會時可以邋邋遢遢，但在見他時每次都把自己打理得乾乾淨淨的。

而這面鏡子原本只是為了在見王的時候維持體面而已，為什麼現在會這樣呢。

「啊…！」埃爾梅羅二世裸著上身，雙手扶著自己房裡的穿衣鏡，看著剛射出的精液從鏡面緩緩滑落，腦袋像漿糊一樣糊成一團。

平時燙得平整的襯衫隨意的丟在地上，他的褲子被解開，就這麼掛在腿上，伊斯坎達爾身上早已一絲不掛，衣服扔得整間都是。埃爾梅羅二世白皙的臀部被身後的人托高，雙頰潮紅，看著自己鏡中的模樣，要不是剛射完讓他腦袋亂成一團，此時或許他已經羞得氣憤的將愛人趕出門外了。

他只記得傍晚御主先是開了一瓶極好的紅酒，味道香醇芬芳，他和伊斯坎達爾與御主天南地北的隨意亂聊，酒一瓶一瓶的開，酒液隨著話題一起下了肚。

接著再睜開眼就是眼前的情況了。

「嗯…！」感受到巨物在體內的一記頂弄，他才意識到伊斯坎達爾原來已經進入他體內。「等等，Rider，我才……啊……剛射……啊！」伊斯坎達爾看身下的人終於睜開了雙眼，笑了一下便頂弄了起來。將埃爾梅羅二世的雙手固定在鏡子上，他一手將人的臉輕柔的帶回頭，糾纏上那輕吐的舌尖。口水混著一點紅酒的氣味在嘴中交雜，埃爾梅羅二世的呻吟被堵住變成了嗚咽，晶亮的口涎在雙唇的糾纏之間滑落至胸口，動情的模樣在伊斯坎達爾眼裡看起來再可愛不過。

雙唇的離開讓埃爾梅羅二世感到些許意猶未盡，但伊斯坎達爾向前列腺的奮力一頂讓他再也無暇顧及。抽插的加速加上敏感點的頻繁刺激，下身的酸軟讓平時歡愛時不愛發出聲響的埃爾梅羅二世放聲呻吟，全身的力氣都只能拚命用雙手撐住上身，避免自己支撐不住而滑落。

「寶貝，看看你現在的樣子。」伊斯坎達爾嘴邊帶著壞笑，逼著埃爾梅羅二世看向自己鏡中的模樣。

雙腿間硬挺的陰莖隨著抽插抖動，他的乳頭被身後的人揉捏著。雙唇微張，他嘴角掛著舌吻過後的口水，精液及潤滑液混合著，從雙腿間緩緩滑落。他看著鏡中的自己，翹著屁股像隻發情的母貓，羞恥的讓他想別開眼。

但身後那人在鏡中的模樣卻也讓他捨不得移開視線。迷人的胸肌上掛著薄汗，從紅髮邊際滑落的汗珠吸引了他的注意力，接著是那微笑，與那雙從鏡中凝視他的雙眼。那雙眼除了性愛之間的玩味之外，更多的是珍視。

這讓他不自覺的絞緊了體內的巨物。

伊斯坎達爾眉頭一皺，雖然他酒量好，但方才的酒會也增添了幾分醉意。這樣突如其來的刺激也差點讓他繳了械。看著鏡中愛人不再那麼有餘裕的表情，埃爾梅羅二世情動之下，甚至跟著頂弄的節奏主動擺動起臀部。喘息與嬌喘混雜，埃爾梅羅二世也無暇顧及自己鏡中是什麼模樣了，他放縱自己享受快感，不久後便驚叫著迎來第二次高潮。

沒多久，一股熱流湧進體內，他看著伊斯坎達爾高潮時皺緊的眉頭，對於得以獨佔這樣的表情感到滿足。

陰莖從體內拔出，蠕動的腸壁將白濁擠出，從埃爾梅羅二世的股間滑落，掉在仍掛在腿上的西裝褲上。

清洗什麼的就明天再說吧。雙腿退出褲子一腳踢開，埃爾梅羅二世雙臂環上伊斯坎達爾的脖頸，用一個主動又甜膩的吻開啟下一個回合。


End file.
